HISTORIAS PARALELAS 1
by yuric09
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde el campeonato mundial de beyblade , nuestros protagonistas residen cada uno en su hogar junto a sus seres queridos,estos ya han vuelto a su vida monotoma de siempre,recorramos juntos la vida de cada uno.Esta historia esta enfocada en nuestro orgulloso kai hiwatari y sus recuerdos perdidos; cuando estuvo en la abadia-Se olvido de ella...
1. Chapter 1

**PIANO A MEDIA NOCHE**

_**-El Compromiso-**_

El capitán de los BladeBreakers Kai Hiwatari se había trasladado a estudiar a Inglaterra, este se había adaptado rápidamente a su nuevo lugar de estudio destacando en los estudios y deportes; aunque para su suerte se encontró con Johnny y Robert integrantes de los Majestics los cuales eran sus compañeros de clase y no lo dejaban solo siempre metiéndolo en duelos de beyblade…no es que no le gustase su compañía, a decir verdad era interesante la vida que estaba llevando ,recibía el respeto de sus compañeros y admiración de sus compañeras que por cierto se morían por el ,no bien llevaba menos de 3 semanas y ya se le habían declarado medio instituto y hasta de otras escuela, claro esta a todas las rechazaba, no sabia por que pero ninguna le llamaba la atención , no eran dignas de el….pensaba….aunque sentía que algo faltaba en su vida….

Nuestro orgulloso y prepotente capitán de los BladeBreakers regresaba del "instituto Four Roses" lugar al que asistían los hijos/as de los aristócratas del país en Inglaterra al entrar en su mansión algo era diferente un leve aroma a puro, fue hacia el despacho donde se encontró con su no muy grato abuelo…

-Ya ni en mi casa se puede estar a gusto-pero que hace el aquí pensó-

- Y yo que pensé que te daría gusto verme-lo que te espera-

-Claro que si, pero dime Que te trae a mu humilde morada -dijo sarcásticamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios pensando en que algo no iba bien, su abuelo debía estar tramando algo-

-No puedo visitar a mi único nieto solo para verlo-

-Cuando conquistes el mundo tal vez-definitivamente trama algo-

-Hablando en serio en dos meses tendrás 17 años ya es hora de sentar cabeza, no crees-

-A que te refieres-

-Digamos que te tengo un regalo especial para tu cumpleaños-

-No lo quiero –hoy si estoy seguro trama algo y no me dejare caer esta ves en sus juegos-

-No importa si la quieres será tuya-

-Mía –oí bien pero que será-

-Te interesa, se trata nada más y nada menos que de tu prometida luna Belmonth heredera de un amigo mio-

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee-hoy si se paso yo comprometerme ni de broma-

-Kai ella te encantara es todo lo que se espera de alguien digna de ser llamada tu futura esposa, bueno solo te venia a informar nos vemos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños donde se anunciara tu compromiso-

-espera-demonios ya se fue-

Paso una semana y en su cuarto recostado en la cama kai meditaba sobre su dis que prometida: según investigue va al instituto whilberthong, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, alumna modelo, campeona nacional de tenis sub-17, de buena familia, como mi abuelo dijo es perfecta y para mas joder es bellísima ha salido en varias revistas y ha sido votada como la chica que todos quieren tener, la chica que quita el sueño a todos los jóvenes aristócratas de Inglaterra, el mismo Robert babea por ella….Me pregunto que pensara ella de este compromiso, por lo menos yo pienso deshacerlo en el mismo momento que se anuncie, tal vez debería visitarla y ver que piensa al respecto?

Al mediodía en el instituto whilberthong entre las señoritas se escuchaba:

-Que papacito-Quien es -Viene a buscar a su novia-Que ojos-que boca-….

-que molestas piensa kai-

Luego los comentarios cambiaron drásticamente:

-la presidenta-ella es tan hermosa-es la mejor-amable con todos-quisiera ser como ella-

Kai vuelve a ver hacia donde todos/as miraban…..

Nota: Espero les guste,comenten por fa ...


	2. Chapter 2

**PIANO A MEDIA NOCHE**

**-Recuerdos perdidos -**

Minutos antes en la sala del consejo estudiantil luna duerme tranquilamente parece que tiene un lindo sueño….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dos niños juegan juntos en un castillo antiguo aparentemente entr años de edad._

_-Lo prometes -dice la niña-_

_-Por supuesto -dice el- nunca te olvidare-_

_-Si lo haces date por muerto-_

_-Si, lo que diga mi reina de la rosa negra._

_-Te extrañare mucho mi rey-Ella lo abraza dulcemente-_

_-Recuerda que todas tus primeras veces me pertenecen- Le susurra al oído-_

_Él se acerca, la rodea por la cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda coge su mentón y le da un suave y tierno beso…_

_-Solo serán tres años en la abadía de Rusia, le daré gusto a mi abuelo y luego volveré por ti; veras lo único que tengo que agradecerle es que me haya enviado este verano a pasar vacaciones con su amigo, por que pude conocerte a ti-_

_La niña llora desconsolada mientras lo despide, pero sabe que el regresara…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-me quede dormida otra ves y ese sueño, desde que mi abuelo me dijo; que me comprometió con kai se ha vuelto mas frecuente ese recuerdo, en ese tiempo me habría vuelto loca de alegría pero hoy lo único que quiero es vengarme por romperme el corazón-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Alguien te busca kai-_

_-Quien es-_

_-Una chica y muy bonita por cierto-_

_-¿Qué quieres? No te conozco y no tengo ningún asunto contigo….-_

_-Ella lo mira tristemente y comienza a llorar; sale corriendo-_

_-El la ve alejarse ,quien seria no parece tener mas de 12 años ,debí de preguntar antes de que se fuera bueno no que de verdad importe…-_

_-te olvidaste de mi, rompiste tu promesa la pagaras caro, mi dulce amargo primer amor…..-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Basta de malos recuerdos, falta más de 2 meses para su cumpleaños y no tendré que verlo hasta entonces; cuando ese día llegue comenzare mi plan de venganza, hare que se enamore perdidamente de mi , el me habrá olvidado pero yo lo conozco muy bien, que le gusta y que no, luego lo dejare como él lo hizo conmigo sin ninguna contemplación…-me pregunto si todavía no me reconoces kai, es lo mas seguro éramos niños; aunque lo que para él es algo que no vale la pena recordar ,para mi fue el mejor verano de mi vida, las mejore vacaciones, me enamore por primera vez y no solo eso tengo que admitir que gracias a kai descubrí mi pasión por el Beyblade-

-Bien es hora de ir a bleybatallar un poco en la arena de duelos de las cuatro torres; estas lista Darizar, mi fénix de fuego-

Luna recoge sus cosas y sale, rumbo a la salida; al llegar hay una gran conmoción entre las estudiantes, no le importa y sigue caminando hacia el portón…

-no puede ser tú aquí-


	3. Chapter 3

**PIANO A MEDIA NOCHE**

**-Las cuatro torres y la reina de rosa negra Parte 1-**

Kai la mira anonadado -_es mas bella en persona piensa-_

-No puede ser tú aquí-_Dice luna_

-Hola mi reina de la rosa negra-_Dice un joven rubio de ojos color chocolate_

-_Reina de la rosa negra, he escuchado eso en alguna parte, piensa kai_-

-Que quieres a aquí Erick-_Luna lo mira con enojo_

-La revancha por supuesto y la posibilidad de ser tu rey-

-Solo eso entonces te espero en las cuatro torres a las 3.00PM, todavía tienes tiempo de arrepentirte-

-Esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro my lady-

Erick se retira pasa junto kai, ambos se quedan viendo fijamente por un momento…

-_Que hace aquí el capitán de los campeones mundiales de la BBA piensa Erick_-

-Parece que será una tarde interesante-dice luna en voz alta…

-En serio, no te da miedo-_una voz muy familiar resuena para ella_-

_-Ella parece saberse cuidar muy bien piensa kai_-

-Kai-_No puede ser, cálmate luna, actúa normal-_

-_Su voz diciendo mi nombre, lo recuerdo de alguna parte piensa el, aunque no me extraña que sepa quien soy_-Kai Hiwatari para servirle señorita Belmonth-

-Que haces aquí-_Pero que quiere_-

-Vine a conocerte-_Mas o menos es cierto, aunque no espere tal reacción, aun enojada se ve linda, espera acababa de llamarla linda, ahora que lo pienso también la llame hermosa, creó que es la primera ves que lo hago-_

-Sígueme- dice ella al ver el alboroto que se había formado a su alrededor-_que hace acá, al caso recordó, no lo creo, como sea simplemente tendré que adelantar mis planes_-

En el estacionamiento se les ve caminando uno al lado del otro ninguno habla….kai es el primero en romper el silencio…

-Donde vamos-

-A las cuatro torres, si bien oí bien viniste a conocerme, pues que mejor manera que observando como beybatallo-

-Señorita belmonth-_kai mira sus ojos; es como ver el cielo e infierno al mismo tiempo piensa…me encantan…_

-luna, puedes llamarme asi, después de todo pronto estaremos comprometidos-_Dice eso sin ninguna expresión en su rostro_-

-Se puede ver que a ti tampoco te hace gracia este compromiso arreglado-_Que esperaba, bueno es verdad que cualquier otra estaría feliz de ser mi futura esposa , que la diferencia de las demás_-

-No es eso, este es mi auto-_señala un convertible color plata-_

_-No es eso, que quiere decir, no será que ya tiene a alguien en su corazón, kai se sorprendió al saber que ese posible hecho lo molestaba_-El mio es aquel-

-_señala kai un auto rojo deportivo, muy de el claro esta; piensa luna_- Iré adelante-

Al cabo de media hora llegaron al puerto, donde suben a un barco el cual desembarca en una isla pequeña, 5 minutos después…

-Bienvenido a las cuatro torres o mejor dicho al castillo del rey-_dice ella señalando un castillo en lo alto con cuatro torres, que de por si bien pudieran ser ellas solas otro castillo-_

_-Este lugar lo conozco, se me hace familiar; pero cuando estuve aquí-_Que es exactamente este lugar-

-Mi lugar de juegos personal, quieres saber la historia de este lugar-_dice con ironía_- me extraña que no lo sepas hace años estuviste aquí conmigo-_En verdad no recuerdas, estoy comenzando a pensar que hay algo mas detrás de tus recuerdos perdidos o es solo que eso quiero pensar-_

_-_Es la primera vez que estoy acá_-o no es que siento algo familiar en este lugar y en su compañía también-_

_-_Que te paso digo en la abadía en Rusia para que no recuerdes este lugar, ni tampoco…..-_Que haces no debes decir nada mas, se te olvido tu objetivo-_

-Como yo estuve aquí antes de ir a la abadía en Rusia_-un momento para que olvide este lugar y que mas, a ti…-_

-Eso ya no importa debemos apresurarnos no se acostumbra a que el dueño del castillo llegue tarde-_Ella comienza caminar_-

-Espera-_Kai la sujeta suavemente del brazo, ella tropieza y terminan abrazados, mirándose a los ojos…_

_-_Que pasa_-Pregunta luna, tengo que soltarme, sino no voy a soportar y terminare besándole-_suéltame-

-Si claro-_Suéltala ya, pero no puedo sus ojos, sus labios rojo sangre carmesí, me incitan a besarlos, que digo…_.-Perdona-_Kai la suelta_-Solo quiero me cuentes la historia de este lugar, si no te importa-

-Esta bien, pero luego; ya vamos tarde…-_Dice luna_-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada principal, una estatua de un fénix al centro y ambos lados dos banderas de armas la de los belmonth y la de….

- por que esta el escudo de armas de mi familia acá-_Que esta pasando aquí cada ves esto se pone mas extraño-_


	4. Chapter 4

**PIANO A MEDIA NOCHE**

**-Las cuatro torres y la reina de rosa negra Parte 2-**

- Porque está el escudo de armas de mi familia acá-_Que esta pasando aquí cada vez, esto se pone más extraño-_

-Continuemos-_dice luna, mientras sonríe pícaramente, al ver la reacción de nuestro kai cuando ve los escudos de armas en la entrada_-

-Espera no has respondido a mi pregunta?_-kai la mira intrigado-_

-como que por qué; nuestras familias son las fundadores de este lugar ,que ni siquiera eso recuerdas?-

-Fundadoras, ¿Cómo? además yo nunca escuche a mi abuelo hablar de este lugar-

-No tu abuelo, tus padres y los míos lo crearon ;este es el último deseos de ellos vuelto realidad por mi abuela ,una escuela de beyblade en artes, donde el beyblade se mezcla con el deporte, la música, el teatro ,en fin toda clases de artes; aunque nuestras familias lo fundaron no llegaron a ver finalizado el proyecto ya que fueron asesinados; ¡kai en serio no te acuerdas de esto verdad¡ ni de mí y este lugar, ni de nosotros…-_Dice esto último con tristeza en los ojos-_

-Yo nunca he estado aquí y este día es la primera vez que te he visto en mi vida no sé de qué hablas-_Dice kai al ver el estado en que ella se encuentra, va a llorar piensa, pero porque no quiero verla llorar enserio tengo que recordar algo, es cierto que este lugar me es familiar y ella también pero_-De repente kai se sosteniente la cabeza le duele mucho-

-Kai que te sucede-_Luna ve con horror en los ojos como kai cae desmayado frente a ella_-Que está pasando por que no recuerda nada, que fue lo que Boris hizo en esa abadía he visto sus batallas por televisión y no usa ni la mitad de su poder-_Piensa luna…_

Kai despierta está en una habitación, alguien se acerca y se hace el dormido.

_Luna se acerca a la cama donde él se encuentra; le dice:_ si Boris te hizo algo kai la pagara caro si es su culpa el que por eso no cumpliste tu promesa, me encargare yo misma de el por qué si ha sido su culpa mi sufrimiento estos años, te pediré disculpas por que yo todo este tiempo te he odiado tanto como te amo, _acaricia suavemente su cabello_-yo pensaba vengarme de ti sabes en la fiesta de compromiso me iba a negar y dejarte como pensé que tú lo habías hecho con migo pero; _luna no aguanta más y comienza a llorar_-

_Kai abre los ojos y le dice:_ Tanto me amas Luna…


End file.
